


whenever i dream a blue dream, it seems to never die

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dreams, Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: After the barbecue, David dreams
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	whenever i dream a blue dream, it seems to never die

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [Deep Blue Dream](https://open.spotify.com/track/7KhAxE8UM8rLQWdwWgnues?si=mz6d6LDRRhKIb4r4yRyPtA) yesterday and this story just started to manifest. I have so many other fics to write, but I thought I would get this all down before I forgot.
> 
> title comes from deep blue dream by yola

David felt something gently run across his arm. Wiggling deeper into his pillow he tried to ignore it. He didn't want to get up. He was caught in the fitful sleep of knowing you're asleep but not fully coherent. A firmer touch ran across his stomach, lightly stroking the hair there. Knowing it was a lost cause he slowly opened one eye to see Patrick giving him a soft smile, the hand that was on David's stomach moved to trace his face. 

"Good morning, David," Patrick whispered. 

David closed his eye and moved into the touch, rubbing his face along Patrick's hand, enjoying the sensation. "Mmm, please tell me it's at least 9:30?"

"You'll be happy to know it's 9:45. After yesterday I thought you'd appreciate sleeping in as long as possible."

He opened his eyes again and fully looked at Patrick. 

His hair was still mussed, but he was wearing a t-shirt which meant he'd probably gone downstairs to get tea. Glancing over at the nightstand he saw Patrick's mug and next to it his own. 

He stretched over Patrick and grabbed the still warm mug. Taking a sip he sighed. "Would have been nice to sleep until 10, but thank you for the coffee."

"I aim to please," Patrick replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Is Ray making anything for breakfast?" David hadn't been thrilled when he learned spending the night at Patrick's meant a 75 percent chance Ray would barge into Patrick's room, however, Ray's breakfasts made up for it a bit. 

Patrick kissed under David's jaw, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Scones. Chocolate cherry and traditional."

"Any chance we can eat those in bed?"

"Nope," Patrick said matter of factly, "I don't want ants in the bed."

"It happened one time!" David replied indignantly. 

"Yes, but you weren't the one who discovered them when they crawled all over you."

David set his mug back down on the nightstand and then moved to kiss Patrick. Earlier in their relationship, he would have worried that he hadn't brushed his teeth yet or his hair was a disaster, but now he enjoyed these moments. They were glimpses of himself he let Patrick see and he always seemed to have a way to make David glad he made that decision. Patrick tasted like Earl Grey and was that chocolate?

He pulled away. "Did you eat a scone?"

Patrick looked slightly bashful. "Ray was downstairs and he wanted to know how I thought the scones tasted. I couldn't say no. Also, they were really good and I ended up eating two."

"That's just rude."

Patrick leaned forward until he was resting on David's chest, hands clasped in front of him. "Can you ever forgive me?" he teasingly said. He tried to flutter his eyes in a doe-like plea but to David, it just looked like he had something stuck in his eyes. 

“Maybe once I go downstairs and I actually get to eat one.”

Patrick maneuvered himself off David, rolling out of the bed. “Let me go downstairs then, hopefully, that will be enough motivation for you.”

He watched as Patrick walked through the doorway and listened to the soft thumps as he headed down the stairs. Smiling, he tried to get out of bed but was stuck. Thinking he was stuck in the blanket he tried throwing it off only to be unsuccessful. Gritting his teeth, he tried again, wondering if maybe Patrick bought a weighted blanket and that was why he was having so much trouble. 

Letting out a frustrated huff, David let his eyes rove the room. The walls were blurry, but not in the way they usually were when he wasn’t wearing his contacts. Starting to panic a bit he started kicking the blanket off, only to feel more trapped. He felt his chest tightening and his breathing getting heavy. He opened his mouth to shout to Patrick, but no words would come out. Before he could panic more he was surrounded by darkness.

\---

Opening his eyes all he could see was darkness and he was about to panic again before he noticed his surroundings. In the dim glow of the alarm clock, he could make out the small TV and walls of the motel room. Turning to his right he saw Alexis fast asleep. 

Sitting up on his elbows he tried to figure out what had gone on. In his new position, he saw an empty box and plates. That was right, the barbecue.

The barbecue that was supposed to be a celebration, but instead reminded him of all the reasons why he usually never makes it to four months in the first place.

His stomach felt queasy and he really didn’t want to have to stumble in the dark to go throw up. Taking a calming breath he started to rub his stomach to see if that would help but then pulled back when he was reminded of his dream. Would he call it a dream or a nightmare?

If yesterday hadn’t happened it would be a pleasant dream. Now, it seemed to mock him, showing him something that he wasn’t even sure if he still had. The Patrick in his dream seemed so content and happy, nothing like the last image he had of him. He assumed after their conversation that if they were going to stay together it would be up to him, but that had never happened in any of his other relationships, and who knows maybe Patrick has already changed his mind?

If these were the kind of dreams he would have here on out he would much rather never sleep again, sleep exhaustion be damned. In a stubborn need to prove a point, he tried to stay awake. Unfortunately, the sound of Alexis’s breathing and the hum of the outside could not beat the thoughts that invaded his brain, whether replaying his talk with Patrick or the shock on Patrick’s face when Rachel showed up. It seemed to get worse each time and he wanted anything to drown out the thoughts.

\---

Blinking, David noticed that sunlight streamed through the blinds. He seemed to have gotten his wish and had a dreamless sleep. When that happened he didn’t know, the last thing he remembered was imagining how it would be to work at the Apothecary and then wondering if Patrick would even want to still be his business partner.

Sitting up, he ached all over, and his eyes felt heavy. Getting up he stumbled to the bathroom and peed. He had enough self-preservation to not look at his reflection in the mirror. When he walked back into the bedroom he noticed flowers on the table. Walking forward he plucked the little card from the holder. Breaking the seal he pulled it open. The message was in Patrick’s scrawl:  _ I’m sorry and I know that’s not enough to fix this. When you want to talk I’m ready. Don’t worry about the Apothecary I have it covered.  _ He ended the message with his name and a squished doodle of a heart that seemed almost like an afterthought, maybe he thought he couldn’t end notes with a heart anymore.

David left the flowers there but took the card to bed. Staring at it, he wished it held all the answers to his feelings. For now, he set it down on the nightstand. He was going to take it one day at a time until he knew what he wanted to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, I'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
